Morse Code
by walkingby521
Summary: Short one-shot. Inebriated Hermione giggles over Morse Code. One-Shot.


"If we're going to-if you're going to do that…" Hermione's mouth failed to make out words ending her sentence in a series of moans and growls. Her hands moved about trying to reference their situation to her young partner.

"Mmm?"

"Yes, you-and the kissing-and the-" her words were stopped by his lips pressing into hers, sending signals up and down her spine in a flash of short and long fissures. _Sort of like Morse code, _she thought. _Wait, what? You have a very handsom-oh, fuck it, he was just down right devilishly sexy bloke attached to your neck and you're pondering Muggle coding systems?_

She let him push her backwards, pressing her body back into the wall. It was cold, rough stone and it felt horrid against the back of her chiffon gown. He ground into her hip.

_There's more of that damn Morse code_, she chuckled as he gyrated. _Its probably spelling out…oh, I don't know? It's so hard to be clever when he's-when he's so…hard? _

She laughed aloud, causing his motions to stop.

_No. No. NO. The code stopped. Why? _

He stared at her. "Seriously, Granger?" He frowned.

"Oh. No, no, no, it wasn't you it was just…" The three or four glasses of wine with dinner at then at the bar by herself clouded her thoughts.

Her mind tried to grasp what was funny. _Why was I laughing? Oh, damn. How can I get his hands back on me, his lips to do-to do that thing again?_

He smirked at her. "You're really drunk, aren't you…Granger?"

"Uh." _So eloquent, Hermione. _

"I thought you were just…playing…with me. But you're really...I suppose we shouldn't be doing this then" His body was pressing against hers again. It was the best sandwiching ever: his warm, taunt body pressing up against her soft, curvy one, further forcing her hips back into the cold, gritty wall. She sighed, content with having him grind into her.

And then the pressure was gone. He pulled back, stepping a good bit back, adjusting his rumpled dress robes.

_No! Mayday! S.O.S. Three shorts, three longs, three shorts. Come back! Malfoy!_

She giggled again, amusing herself. He peered at her. This was not the reaction he had expected form her. She should be begging him. All but crawling towards him on her hands and knees-actually, she should be on her knees. That would fair him much better than her laughing at him now.

"Malfoy…it's Morse code!"

"What?"

"Mor-morse's codes." She tried to form the words more stably, but she applied far too many "S" sounds to her words. Again, he stared at her, quite perplexed.

"Come again."

"But I have not even came once…?" She looked up at him, her eyes big, her lips opened.

Damn her. "I meant, 'excuse me? Repeat yourself'"

"Oh." More giggling. Who knew I giggled this much after so much wine and almost-almost so-so-so much-sex. She broke out into a fit up hiccups, sliding to the floor, sending her billowy dress up in a pouf. It settled near her hips, exposing quiet a bit of her creamy legs.

He conjured her a crystal glass of water, handing it to her, and motioning for her to drink.

"I was laughing…laughing at Morris's codes."

"Morse code? What?"

"You know," hiccup, "Morse code." She clarified._  
_

"Yes, yes, I know what that is, but why were you pondering it now?"

She ignored his question, "I thought I would be so much more…maudlin? When I drank, you know?" She looked at him, over the rim of her glass, as if he had all of the answers. She slid farther down the wall, if that was at all humanly possible. She was thinking about her life-her self proclaimed sad, sad life. She had no idea how long they sat there in the cold hallway, but she realized he was speaking to her.

"Me too, Granger, me too. Are you okay?" He ran his hand up through his soft, white-blond hair.

She again ignored his question, but answered his previous one instead.

"Its when you do dashes and dots to spell out messages to other ship-ips?"

"I am familiar with Morse code. What I am unfamiliar with is why what we were doing reminded you of that?"

"Oh."

"Yes?"

"It was the shivers."

"The shivers?"

"Uh huh. Like…like _S.O.S._"

"Oh."

"Yes." She gurgled more water.

"Is that what you want me to do?"

"The shivers? Oh, yes, please, more." Her words sounded like prayers escaping her lips. She was begging him for more.

"No, I meant the 'save-our-souls' part."

"Oh." She blinked rapidly, trying to piece together what he was offering. "Yes, please."

He looked down upon her. Did she even understand what she was saying yes to? Did she get that if she wanted him, this wouldn't just have to be a single-night _rendez vous_?

"Okay, Granger. How about if you remember this in the morning, you send me a mayday by owl?"

She smiled. He smiled.

She giggled. He rolled his eyes.

He took her hand and hoisted her up, walking them into the nearest open bedroom. Thank goodness the Manor had so many rooms.

He laid her down on a bed, she spilled water down her dress onto the bedspread. He sighed loudly, tucking her into the bed.

"Draco," she whispered, so faintly that he wasn't sure he had heard it.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for crashing your party. I was just so lonely." She frowned, her eyes watering.

"I know," he sighed. He knew how lonely she was, that she needed him-probably as much as he needed her. "It's okay."

"Is it?"

"Yes, love, it's okay. You won't be lonely anymore."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thanks to** lolletje **and** mccargi **for correcting my spelling of Morse Code. Big fail on my part! Thanks guys! :)


End file.
